erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Genjutsu
Art of GenJutsu - The Introduction GenJutsu has always been seen as a weaker form of Jutsu, a GenJutsu Artist is known to be ridiculed rather then be appreciated by most of the self-respecting arts. However, this will reveal that GenJutsus is neither to be scoffed at nor to be trifled with. In fact, GenJutsu can be quite potent in the hands of those who delve into its deepest secrets. At its roots, GenJutsu can be quite potent in the hands of those who delve into its deepest secrets. GenJutsu deals with the age-old conundrum of perception versus reality, and it is this mystery that a GenJutsu bends his mind towards understanding. At its heart, GenJutsu is the art of deception, be it benign or malicious in nature. It alters another's perceptions and tricks their senses. Those affected by GenJutsus see, hear, smell, taste and feel things that are not there. Some GenJutsus also explore the realm of shadow form, which allows them to create quasi-real things to be seen, heard, smelt, tasted and felt. It is hoped that this shall enlighten its readers in all forms of GenJutus one in which that of figments, glamors, patterns and phantasms. GenJutsus is perhaps the most artistic form of Jutsus. To be a successful GenJutsu Specialist, one must have an understanding of how to craft their chakra to create GenJutsus into believable and engaging images. Over the course of their studies many GenJutsu Specialists and Masters make a point to examine their surroundings and to note how the world interacts. They note how the lighting of the room affects the appearance of others. They scrutinies how shadows dance upon the ground under a flickering light. They study the subtle hues of color that although rarely noticed add immensely to the believability of an illusion. GenJutsu Specialists also analyze the structure and movement of everything from humanoids to insects to plants. They note the effects of sight, sound, aroma, taste and touch on all these things. One might ask why do they do this? Most GenJutsu Specialists would respond that it is done so that they might better mimic all of these things with their chakra, and rightly so. GenJutsus are not just meant to be seen, heard, smelt, tasted, and felt by others, but must be also believed. In fact, most GenJutsus depend upon the belief of a witness in order to achieve their purpose. It is because of this that most GenJutsu Specialists do not simply create GenJutsus, but instead create them with an eye towards realism. There are, however, a non-traditional ways of using GenJutsus in such a manner that it becomes possible to create quasi-real objects and effects that can affect even disbelievers. Those who practice regular GenJutsus are frequently more interested in the artistic aspect of GenJutsus and seal to create an artful fiction, while those who favor the non Conventional GenJutsus are usually enthralled with the philosophic facet of illusions and seek to make a sensible and quasi-real phenomenon. It should be noted, however, that no matter which one belongs to, all GenJutsu Specialists draw from the same source which is through their chakra. 'Figment Perception GenJutsus' Figment Perception creates a false Sensation. When a Figment Technique is perceived everyone feels the same thing, there is no alter, or different versions of a technique from person to person. This means that if a user performs a Figment Perception on a group, everyone feels the exact same Perception. With a Figment Perception if a user wishes to create an affect such as speech, the user must pick the speech first in order for it to speak or else no audible speech will be heard. If intelligible speech is possible, it must be in a language the user can speak. This goes the same with images, a user cannot create an image unless the user knows the image. User can only create figments out of two sensory, sight and sound. Figments cannot cause damage to objects or creatures, support weight, provide nutrition, or provide protection from the elements. Figments are pure illusions, used for distractions, confounding, or delaying enemies. This is not a mind affecting perception 'Glamour Perception GenJutsus' Glamour Perception changes a person's sensory qualities, making it look, feel, taste, smell, or sound like something else, or even seem to disappear. This means a person could hear something that is not there, feel something that is not there, taste something that is not there, see something that is not there. Glamour are basically hallucinations, delusions, making someone feel, see, taste, smell, or hear something that is not there, or make something not exist while being there. Glamour is illusions, used for distractions, confounding, or delaying enemies. This is not a mind affecting perception.